


champagne

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Only Hoseok knows just how truly wild Kihyun can be.





	champagne

When it comes to sex, Hoseok always finds it fascinating how Kihyun is surprisingly unbothered by so many things that Hoseok would’ve thought he’d be bothered by. In fact, it’s tightly-wound, clean-freak, no-nonsense little Kihyunnie who’s the one who tends to lose himself so much in whatever they’re doing, so much so that he’ll all but beg (and sometimes _will_ beg) Hoseok for the nastiest, dirtiest stuff in the heat of passion, _filthy_ ideas that even Hoseok is taken aback by. 

Tonight, they’re free to let loose in a way that they’re so rarely granted the opportunity. They’re at the studio, had stayed behind for some last-minute practice while everyone else had gone back to the dorm. And there are so many random little rooms in the Starship building, and when the place is empty like this after hours, it’s the perfect chance for them to go crazy without fear of being discovered or being overheard, or walked-in on, all of which they’ve experienced but aren’t particularly fond of. 

They’re in one of the recording rooms, making out on the large, leather sofa where they usually sit to wait their turns to record. There’s a push and pull going on right now; they’re facing each other and neither has quite made the move to push the other back into the couch cushions, both of them wrapped around each other so tightly that it’s hard to tell whose limbs are whose, whose hands are whose as they kiss over and over, fingertips roaming all over each other’s bodies and up each other’s shirts, down past the waistbands of each other’s pants. Kihyun had already prepped himself, so much so that there are wet stains leaking through his pants, and Hoseok’s body aches to push inside of him, it’s all he wants and all he craves more than anything else. 

Kihyun is the one who makes the final decision, as he usually is, always the little spitfire. His hands drop down to Hoseok’s shoulders at the same time that his tongue slides into Hoseok’s mouth, and he’s pushing Hoseok to lie back on the couch cushions as he straddles Hoseok’s hips, his pelvis rocking into Hoseok’s so suddenly that it makes Hoseok’s head rush with heat, almost paralyzing. Hoseok can only moan when their lips separate and Kihyun sits up, his hands flat on Hoseok’s chest, and Hoseok is transfixed by Kihyun’s beauty; even now, when Kihyun’s exhausted and barefaced and under all of the intense pressure and stress that comes with the job, Kihyun _glows_ , and to Hoseok, he’s the most beautiful thing in the entire world. 

Hoseok blinks, and suddenly, Kihyun is going for his pants, undoing the buttons and pulling down the zipper, pulling Hoseok’s hard, throbbing cock out of his underwear and stroking it with both hands, sliding his hot, soft fingers up and down so good that Hoseok has to throw his head back as he moans, his cock twitching and leaking all over Kihyun’s palms and down his wrists. And Hoseok isn’t even embarrassed at how quickly he’s losing it; that’s just the effect that Kihyun has on him, and he’s all too happy to admit that he’s a fool for Kihyun, that only Kihyun can unravel him so quickly and so completely. 

And Hoseok is expecting Kihyun to ride him, it’s what he looks like he’s prepping for as he undoes his own buttons and zipper and pulls down his pants to reveal his bare ass and his own adorable little cock, hard and bobbing against his stomach. That’s why it’s such a surprise when Kihyun is suddenly lying back, taking Hoseok’s hands in his own and urging Hoseok to sit back up, to switch their positions. Hoseok follows obediently, moving to hover over Kihyun and sliding inside of him in one smooth sequence of motion, Kihyun crying out as Hoseok positions himself snug between Kihyun’s bent legs, their chests flush and Hoseok’s face burying in Kihyun’s throat. 

Hoseok starts to thrust, rolling his hips into Kihyun in a smooth, steady rhythm. The heat builds low and intense in his body, and Hoseok’s orgasm is coming fast, and as he keeps thrusting, fucking Kihyun hard but deep and wet into the couch cushions, Kihyun is grabbing for his face and pulling it up and away from his throat, and just as Hoseok is about to come, Kihyun whispers something in his ear, and Hoseok’s thrusts slow and then finally still, his orgasm retreating as he processes what Kihyun is saying to him, what Kihyun is _asking_ of him. 

Hoseok leans back slightly to look into Kihyun’s eyes, and Kihyun is _smirking_ , smirking even with his face flushed and his eyes glazed over in pleasure, and Hoseok obliges with what he wants, carefully pulling out of Kihyun, sitting up and back on his knees. 

His cock is still hard and leaking, and it only takes a few tugs as he looks down at Kihyun splayed on the couch cushions, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes and with his lips parted and wet. Hoseok’s orgasm hits him hard, and he pulls on his length as he comes all over Kihyun’s chest and stomach, pumping himself as he groans through it, and finally, he grants Kihyun’s whispered request, and shoots on his face, all over his cheeks and his forehead until it’s dripping down his chin, down his neck and into his hair. 

Hoseok pants as he comes down, Kihyun’s whole body flushed pink as he squirms in place, his mouth fallen open, before sliding back inside of him, riding out those last few wonderful aftershocks and fucking Kihyun erratically until Kihyun comes with a whimper, spilling over himself until his body is like a painting, like a work of art. 

And yes, as unexpected as it is, that Kihyun asked for this and _loves_ it, it’s all part of Kihyun’s charm, how he’s always keeping Hoseok on his toes. And Hoseok wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
